


Together

by AidanJail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: frankyiscrazy (on tumblr) asked: "I'm all here for soulmates so I throw you some tropes but I don't have a specific ship. Seeing in black in white till you meet your soul mate. Having both your enemy's and your soulmates names tattooed on your arms"I went with the color one, and I know you’re not in the fandom babe, but it’s nice here and I really recommend you watch the Sanders Sides vids :3Pairing: AnxceitTW: self loathing, homophobia mention, child abuse mention, scars mention





	Together

Virgil had always thought he would stay in a world of black and white for his entire life. His aunt always said so, at least. That people of his kind were monstruous and shouldn’t be trusted. When he got taken away (something about how bad it was to force a child to do everything in the house) and moved to his uncle’s house, he was shocked to discover that said uncle’s soulmate was a man, and that they were both really happy together.

Duncan had always been on his own, people finding him weird, kids being terrified of his scars. He wasn’t responsible for it, nor was anybody really. The fire had burned the house, and he and his dad had been lucky to manage to get out. It had been years now, and whenever he looked in the mirror, he knew he would spend his life in black and white.

When Virgil arrived to his new highschool, he stayed as discreet as possible, but the teacher introduced him to the class. He looked at his classmates quickly and paused when his gaze met the gaze of the boy in the back. Duncan froze as he stared at the new kid. Colors. Both of them dressed in black, but everything around them being colored. Virgil sat next to him after that. They talked. And yeah, they had their scars, but… They were together. That mattered.


End file.
